Dark Insanity
by Dreamhorse730
Summary: When the pressure of life at both home and school build up, will Rogue be able to deal with it or will she succomb to the dark feelings within her? Wolverine may be the only one who can help her but will he be able to get to her in time?
1. Chapter 1

It was late afternoon when Rogue was walking home from school. She had once again missed the bus and was not looking forward to having to walk the whole way back to the institute. Just as she was about to exit the school grounds she heard a car pull up behind her. Turning, she saw Scott and Jean looking at her, Scoot motioning for her to come over to the car. She walked over, choosing to go over to the driver's side, keeping as far from Jean as possible.

"Hey, Rogue, you need a lift?" Scott asked her.

"Ah can walk if you two have plans," She said her accent coming out stranger s she saw how Jean was glaring at her.  
"Nonsense, we don't mind giving you a lift, we wouldn't have asked you if we didn't want to" Scott told her. Rogue, knowing that he wouldn't take no for an answer finally accepted the ride, receiving a hate filled glare from the red head. The ride was quiet and uneventful, and when they pulled up outside the gates to the institute, Rogue again thanked Scott for the ride. She watched them pull away before keying in the code and walking up to the house.

As she was walking Rogue thought about Jeans new attitude towards her. She had never really liked Rogue, but ever since she and Scott had started going out she had been even colder openly showing her dislike for Rogue even in front of the other X-men. Life in the house hadn't changed much but at school it was pure Hell for Rogue. She had the idea that the kids at school were taking their cue from Jean, even if she hadn't outright told them to act like that, Rogue had the feeling that she was responsible for their actions toward her. It had begun with simple things, like someone accidently knocking her things to the ground, making her late to class. Then it became physical, a pencil accidently jabbed into her side her textbooks being shoved down the toilet; it began to really bother her. The teachers did nothing to stop it either, just giving her detentions when she was late or when she disrupted their classes. She was glad to be home, if nothing else it couldn't be any worse than being at school.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters only this story. I am not making money off of this, and as I have no money it would do you no good to sue me.

When Rogue opened the door to the mansion the first thing she became aware of was the heated argument going on between a few of the new recruits. She still didn't know who they were and they barely knew her, but when she walked in it became silent. They took the lead from Jean, and wanting to fit in, followed her example, glaring at rogue and stopping whatever they were doing when she entered the room. Returning their stares, she pulled the door shut behind her and walked through the room, feeling the glares on her as she started up the steps. She was on her way up to her room when she saw Kurt coming down the steps. When she drew even with him he turned to her.

" Ah, Rogue, I've been looking for you. The professor vants us to help assess the new recruits. Ve have to be down there in fifteen minutes. I vill see you down there." He told her and with that he teleported out, leaving behind a very strong sent of sulfer.

'Great, more excitement for meh day,' Rogue thought to herself as she continued up the stairs. When she reached the room she shared with Kitty, she opened the door pausing to look at the ruin of what just this morning had been a clean room. Kitty had obviously been back at some point during the day, most likely preparing for her upcoming date with Lance. There were clothes everywhere, thrown on the beds and, even a shirt hanging from the ceiling fan. Walking over to her bed she tossed what clothes were on her bed onto Kitty's and dumped her school bag on her bed. Going over to her dresser she grabbed out her uniform, and changed into the tight fitting last thing she did before she left the room was to make sure her gloves securely covered her hands.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Going down the steps, Rogue avoided the living room, where she could hear voices and instead went to the deserted kitchen. Going over to the fridge, Rogue stared into it for a while before finally pulling out a bottle of water. Closing the door she let her head fall against it closing her eyes with a sigh. How long she stood there she did not know, but she jumped at the sudden voice behind her.

"Somethin' botherin ya, kid?" She heard a familiar voice behind her around she came face to face with Logan.

"When did yeh get here?" Rogue asked him nervously.

"Been standin here for a while" he answered her without taking his eyes off of hers.

"Ah didn't hear yeh, come up" before he could say anything else Rogue darted past him calling back over her shoulder "Ah'm sorry but ah'm gonna be late" as she ran out of the room, heading down to the danger room.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Walking along the grounds Rogue took a pack of cigarrets out of the pocket of her jeans and pulling one out she held it in her lips, lighting it and taking a drag. Exhaling slowly she thought back on how the training session had gone. While dodging several small flying blades that had been aimed at her, one of the new telekinetic recruits had lost control of his powers, sending a whole swarm of blades in her direction. She had managed to dodge most of them, but one had caught her, slicing deeply into her side. As she had tried to stem the bleeding, several exploshins had occurred near her, the blasts sending her flying into a wall. Kurt had called off the training exercise and helped bring her to the Medbay. That was a few hours ago and Beast had insisted that she stay there overnight to make sure there was nothing else wrong. She had waited for what seemed like hours for him to finally leave the medbay but when he had she had snuck walking the grounds she was thinking that that might not have been such a good idea, as she was quickly growing tired. Walking over to a large tree she slowly and stiffly lowered herself to the ground. As she sat she started thinking back upon the course of her life, when her powers had first manifested, the consequences of what had happened to the people she had touched, the things that were happening in school, it was all starting to get to her. Without thinking about what she was doing Rogue held the lit cigarette to her open palm, letting the it burn into her flesh. After a minute she removed it looking at the perfectly round hole burned into her skin and marveling about the fact that it did not hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

For disclaimer please see the previous chapter.

Sorry it took me so long to update, but I had my reasons. I won't bore you with the details, just know that I hope to update more frequently. Sorry this chapter is so short.

Rogue slowly lifted herself off the ground letting a small hiss of pain escape her as the healing wound in her side pulled open slightly. She stood there for a few minutes, letting the pain fade before she turned back to the mansion. She walked slowly keeping her mind blank until she saw the mansion looming, a dark shadow in front of her. Looking at the front porch she cursed softly as she saw Logan standing on the step in the pool of light that was cast on the porch. She stopped in the shadow cast by a tree and watched him. She held her breath as she saw him lift his nose, smelling the air. He turned his head toward her.

"I know your there kid" he called not taking his eyes off her. She mentally cursed herself and walked out of the shadows, going up to the porch. When se passed Logan she saw him open his mouth but hurried past him going through the door before he had a chance to speak. Once in the house she was met with silence, as the rest of the house slept. Quietly she slipped back into the medbay and lay down on her bed, closed her eyes and let sleep take her. When she woke up in the morning she decided to go up to breakfast, as she had missed dinner the night before. Getting up she saw that someone had left her a change of clothes. Quickly dressing she slipped out of the room and headed up to the kitchen where everyone else was alredy seated around the table. Going over to the empty seat next to Kurt she sat down trying to ignore theway the conversation had stopped when she walked in. A few minutes later the conversation started up again.

"Hey Rogue how are you feeling this morning." Kurt asked her as she placed some of the pancakes on her plate.

"Ah'm fine" she told him as she placed some sausage on her plate.

" Are you sure your okay?" he asked, turning to look at her.

"Ah told yeh ah'm fine." She told him as she started eating. when she was done she went upstairs to grab her stuff for school. She got downstairs in time to see Jean pulling out of the driveway, having left without her again. 'Ah guess ah'll be walking to school today' she thought to herself as she went outside. Walking out she saw Scott and Kurt waiting for her, leaning against Scott's car.

"Hey Rogue I thought you might like a ride" he told her as he and Kurt got in the car.

"Thanks." She said as she climbed in behind Kurt. The drive to the school was made in silence. When they got there Rogue went to climb out but Scott stopped her.

"The professor wants you home right after school," he told her. He looked like he was going to say more but Jean came over at that moment, grabbing her arm and pulling him away. Rogue walked into the school heading for her locker before homeroom srarted


	4. Chapter 4

It was an hour after school had ended before Rogue was able to leave the school. She couldn't help but feel irritated as she walked outthe doors and down the steps. She had gotten detention, again. She had forgotten to get a note from Hank saying that she could miss gym and when sh had refused to participate she had been given detention. Walking past the edge of the building she felt a pair of arms grab her, one wrappig around herbwaist one around her shoulders in a tight embrace.

"Hey Rogue your late" Kurt told her looking at her over her shoulder.

"Yeah, ah know, yeh can get off me now." She told him looking straight ahead.

"you know the professor vanted to speak vith you, so vhy are you late." He asked her, making no move to let go of her.

"Ah was in detention. Why are yo here anyway?"

"I am here to pick you up."He told her, looking around to be sure tht no one was around before teleporting them both back to the mansion.

* * *

Several weeks later, Rogue was again walking home from school. She sighed to herself anxious to get back to the mansion, and up to her room where she could take a nap. The last fewweeks had been hard on her. The taunts she had been on the receiving end of had steadily gotten worse, finnaly escalating to physical violence. Some on had let it slip about Rogues mutant powers and they now knew to avoid her skin. When she reachd the mansion she managed to get up to her room without anyone seeing her. Shutting the door behind her she walked over to the mirror and examined the side of her face, gently probing the large bruise there. Siighing, she walke over to her bed, plopping down on her back, staringup at the ceiling. The next thing she knew, it was morning. Looking at the clock she sawn that it was almost time for school. Walking to the bathroom she saw that nobody was there and quickly jumped in the shower. After she was done she got outquickly wrapping the towel around herself. Goin over to the mirror she examined the side of her face wincing when she ealized that what had been only a light shadow yesterday was now a dark purple in color. Leaving the room she started down the stairs. She felt the eyes on her back and turning she saw Logan staring at her. When she reached the bottom of the stairs he was still staring.

"Kid what did you do now?" he asked her looking at her cheek.

"I walked into a door." She told him her voice dripping with sarcasm. When he glared at her she laughed. "It's nothing, ah just ran into something" She told him. 'Yeah, ah ran into something alright, someones fist.' She thought to herself

"If your having problems you can always talk to us." Logan told her looking into her eyes as he spoke.

'Shouuld ah tell him" Rogue asked herself uncertinley. 'No, its none of his business' a voice in her head told her. "It's fine its nothing" she said looking into his eyes as she said this. Turning away from him she decided to go for a walk to clear her mind.

Logans pov

"Kid what happened to you?" Logan asked Rogue, trying to conceal his surprise and anger at the sight of the large bruise on her cheek.

"Ah walked into a door" she told him, and he could here the sarcasm in her voice. Knowing she was lying to him, he glared at her, silently demanding the truth. He was slightly surprised when she laughed at him. "it's nothing really, Ah just walked into something."

"If your having problems you can always talk to us." He told her looking into her eyes as he said this. He could see the uncertainty in her eyes before they hardened in resolve.

"It's fine, it's nothing" she said, not taking her eyes off his. He watched her turn away from him, watched her walk away.

'theres something going on with her.' He tought to himself, 'And I will find out what that something is'


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I haven't updated for a while, but with school and work I just haven't had the time. I hope to have the next chapter up before to long though, so I hope you all can bear with me.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Rogue woke up later than usual, and looking at her clock she saw that school had already started

'Great if ah go now ah'm gonna get detention again' she thought to herself slowly getting dressed. 'Maybe ah'll just skip today, just go out; yeah ah think ah'll do that.' Decided she grabbed her school bag and left the room closing the door behind her. Going down the stairs she was so caught in thought, thinking about what she would do with her day, that she ran right into Logan.

"Where do you think you're going" he asked her

"Ah'm going to school," she told him trying to step around him, but he stepped in front of her blocking her way again" would yah please move ah'm running late."

"No, you're not" He told her, reaching out and grabbing her wrist as she tried to dart past him. "Chuck, were leaving now" he called out as he turned, leading Rogue to the door.

"Okay, just bring her back here in one piece" Xavier said, rolling into the room. Nodding at him Logan pulled Rogue out of the house. He had gone to the professor last night asking if he knew what was wrong with Rogue. When he didn't get an answer he said that he was going to take Rogue with him today, slightly surprised when the professor agreed allowing for Rogue to miss school that day.

"No you're not" He told her, reaching out and grabbing her wrist as she tried to dart past him. "Chuck, were leaving now." He called out as he turned leading Rouge towards the door.

"Okay, just bring her back here in one piece." Xavier said, rolling into the room. Nodding at him Logan pulled Rogue out of the door. He had gone to the professor last night asking if he knew what was wrong with Rogue. When he didn't get an answer he said he was taking Rogue with him today. He was surprised when the professor allowed it; he was actually letting him take her out of school. Pulling her along Logan went into the garage, letting go of her as he walked over to the wall, tossing her a helmet.

"Put that on." He told her grabbing his own off the peg holding it. Walking to the garage door he opened it before getting his bike and wheeling it out of the garage. Getting on, he looked over his shoulder. "Well, you coming or not?"

Sorry it's short, there will be more. Now a poll. Do you think this should be romance or a father/daughter fic? Let me know what you think, and as always reviews are welcomed. Flames will be used to feed the fire so I can make s'mores while camping


	7. Chapter 7

*Sorry about that, I usually check the chapter once it's posted, but this time I didn't. Thank you badwolf2991, for letting me know that the chapter was a little messed up, hopefully this fixes it*

* Hello evryone, I wanted to apologize to you all for not updating this in so long, I also wanted to thank you all for not giving up on this story. I hope to update this story sooner from now on. I hope evryone will enjoy this chapter*

When he had pulled her out of the house Rogue had been surprised, the teachers were always insisting that they go to school, that they continue with their educations, yet here were two of the teachers allowing her to miss followed Logan,who was pulling her along, trying to keep up with his fast pace as they headed towards the garage. She followed him in and he let go of her, grabbing a helmet and tossing it to Rogue, who caught it slightly surprised.

"Put that on." he told her before putting on his own helmet. She stood there watching him until he turned to her. "Well you coming or not?" he asked her. Smirking at him she she walked over to him, dropping her bag in the garage before climbing on the bike behind Logan.

"Of course ah'm coming" She said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Hold on tight." He told her as the bike roared to life, the roar of the engine blocking out any chance she had to make a sarcastic reply, and then they were moving, leaving the school behind as they went through the gate and onto the road. The were seemingly flying down the road, going well over the speedlimit. Rogue couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her lips, feeling the wind rushing past her, the sun beating down on her as they roared down the road, this was living. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this happy. Now she could understand Logan's love for his motorcycle, whe he rode it every chance he got. She lost track of how long they were on the road for but eventually they pulled over at a small diner. Getting off the bike Logan turned to her turned to her.

"Come on, lets go get something to eat." Carefully climbing off the bike she followed him into the diner. When they reached the table she excused herselfd, goning to find the restroom, when she got back she saw that there were already drinks on the table. Sitting down across from Logan, she gave him a curious look.

"The waitress came by, so I ordered for you, a coke and a burger."

"Thanks" she told him looking around the diner as silence settled around them. Logan started to say something when the waitress returned, setting the down. When she had left, he turned back to Rogue.

"So kid what really happened to your face?" he asked her bluntly.

"Ah already told yeh, ah ran into something." She told him without looking up.

"Kid, you don't get a mark like that from merely running into something, someone hit you now who was it."

"Ah don't know what your talking about." She told him as she grabbed the ketchup, putting some on her plate before handing it to Logan. Slipping off her gloves she picked up her burger, taking a bite. They ate in silence for a few minutes, each lost in their own thoughts. Finishing her burger Rogue started on her fries. Eating one she decided that they were plain and reached for the salt. As she was reaching the sleeve of her shirt slipped back, exposing her wrist. She quickly pulled her hand back as she heard a sharp growl from across the table.

"What the fuck was that." Logan said through gritted teeth, his voice a low dangerous sound.

"It's nothing important" she told him, reaching out with her other hand to grab the salt, all the while yelling at herself in her head. 'You stupid idiot, how could you you let him see that, theres no way he will let this go now. Ah can't believe that Ah did something this stupid.' She thought to herslef. Avoiding looking at him, she concentrated on her lunch, hoping against hope that he would just let this drop. Her hope died when she felt him grab her arm, moving the sleeve up her arm.

"This isn't nothing." He growled, turning he arm over to expose the underside of her wrist.

"Ah told yeh, its nothin." She said trying to pull her arm from his grasp, letting out a small hiss as he tightened his grip. "Logan, let meh go, you're hurtin meh."

"Not until you eplain why the fuck you are doing this to yourself!"

"Thats none of your business, It has nothing to do with you."

"I"m making it my business Rogue, and you're not leaving until you tell me why."

"Ah'm not telling yeh anything."

"You can either tell me, or the professor can just get it straight from your mind."

"It's nothing Ah can't handle!"

"So thats why you've been doing this to yourself" he growled out, gesturing to the various cuts on her wrist. "Now whats been so bad that you would resort to this?" They looked at each other for a few minutes, the silence almost suffocating as Rogue refused to meet logan's eyes. He thought that she was going to refuse to tell him again when she began to speak.

"It's just school and everything else, it's all just been gettin tah meh, and it just makes meh feel better, Ah just don't know what tah do anymore." She told him her eyes full of tears as she looked him in the eyes. "Ah just don't."


End file.
